Time Can Change You
by Vampire Obsessed Twins
Summary: Rose and Sophie are just two normal teenagers in the town of Mystic Falls. That is until two vampires show up in town and turn their lives upside down. Will they survive the encounters of Stefan and Damon? Or will they break and perish. Stefan/OC Damon/OC
1. Pilot

**_Chapter 1: Pilot (Sophia's POV)_**

_Dear Diary, _

_So today is the first day of school. Mom and Dad are gone... again, but I guess that isn't a real big change. I hope today goes okay but I guess I say that about every day anymore..._

"Sophie, we have to get going if you want to pick up Rose," Max calls up the stairs. I put up my journal before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I run down the stairs and stop in the kitchen to grab some strawberry poptarts.

"You really shouldn't eat those," Max comments. I just take a big bite of poptart and flip him off. I continue out to his car and get in, leaving him to follow behind. I take out my phone and text Rose: **B there in 5!** I put my phone back in my pocket as Max starts the car.

"Are you and Rose excited for your junior year?"

"As excited as we can be, I guess."

"What's wrong, Sophie?"

"I had the stupid dream again. It woke me up in the middle of the night," I admit, eating another bite of poptart.

"The weird one with the green eyes staring at you?"

"Yeah. They seemed brighter this time, like they were closer than before."

"Are you sure these dreams are healthy? I mean they seem to be make you more agitated than normal."

"I'm fine, Max. Thanks for worrying though," I say with a small smile. We drive for a few minutes in silence before pulling into Rose's driveway. She quickly comes out the door and piles in the back.

"That stupid dream crow is getting on my nerves, Sophie!" she rants.

"So you had your weird dream too?" Max asks teasingly.

"Yeah I had the damn dream again. The crow flew out of the mist and landed on a branch before starting to caw at me. I tried to run but every time I looked back I wasn't any farther than before. As if I were running on a treadmill."

"I know what you mean, Rose. In mine, the green eyes were staring at me, no matter which way I turned. It was creepier last night though. They were brighter and seemed closer than before."

"You girls have been watching too many scary movies lately," Max says as he pulls up to the stop sign. I hear a flapping of wings and a loud caw to my right and look out the window. I see a crow sitting on the stop sign.

"Look, Rose," I say pointing out the window.

"Max, if you love me, you will drive. Now!" Rose says. Max pulls away quickly and Rose seems to calm down.

"What was wrong?"

"That was the same crow as in my dream. And it was looking straight at me." Even I have to admit that that is scary. We pull up to at the high school parking lot and all exit the car quickly hoping to forget the scare.

"I hope we have some classes together. I plan on trying to share a locker," Rose says.

"Are you sure we would have enough room for all of your things Ms. I-Need-To-Look-Perfect?" I tease. She just sticks her tongue out at me like a child and I laugh. We make our way to the office to get our schedules when we pass by Elena Gilbert.

"Do you think she is okay?" I ask.

"I don't know. I mean, it's been four months since they died but she was in the car too and survived. That is bound to shake her more than just their death."

"Yeah." We reach the office to see a new student inside talking to the secretary. He has dark brown hair and is at least six feet tall.

"He looks so perfect for you, Sophie," Rose says. I just shake my head at her.

"We haven't even seen his face yet, dork." She just glares at me, making me laugh again. Finally he turns around and I see the green eyes from my dream. I kinda freeze in my place and Rose looks at me weird. The new student freezes too, looking into my eyes. I feel an instant connection with him that I can't name. Soon the moment is over though as Rose pulls me out of the way to let him through. After he leaves I am still slightly shocked.

"What is with you?" Rose hisses at me.

"His eyes..." I trail off.

"Oh my God! They are the ones from your dream, aren't they?" I just nod my head dumbly, still in shock. "Come on, let's go get our schedules."

* * *

We are sitting in history, completely ignoring our asshat of a history teacher, Mr. Tanner, when Rose leans forward and taps on my shoulder.

"Mr. Perfect is looking at you," she whispers. I turn my head to look at him and he smiles at me. I smile back at him before turning away.

* * *

The bell rings ending class and I head to my locker. Rose has the one to my left and Elena has the one on the right.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena calls as he passes by. "Are you going to the party tonight? It's a back-to-school thing." He kinds stands there thinking for a minute before turning to me.

"Are you going to the party?" he asks. Before I can say anything Rose answers for me.

"Of course Sophia and I are going to the party. Where else would we be?" she asks jokingly while she pinches my arm.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great," he smiles. "See you there, Sophia." I can't help but smile like an idiot at the way he says my name. Once he is gone I turn back to my locker but I can't avoid the angry expression on Elena's face because of Stefan ignoring her.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Rose. She is reapplying her lipgloss for what seems like the millionth time.

"Yes. Let's go, let's go!" she says pushing me out the door. We walk out the door of her house before going the short distance to the party.

"Are you excited about Stefan?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say blushing. We get to the party and go stand by the bonfire to watch for Stefan. We see him approaching and I wave but before he can reach me he is stopped by Elena.

"Hey, Stefan," she says, trying to be flirty. "I'm so happy you could make it,"

"Elena, you are very nice, but we won't happen... Ever. I'm sorry." With that he walks around her, leaving her stunned, and walks to me.

"Hi," I smile up at him breathless.

"Hi," he says smiling back. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I look towards Rose and she nods at me, pushing me towards him.

"So...," I say

"What would you like to talk about?"

"What about your family?"

"Well, my parents died awhile ago. I'm living with my uncle in the Salvatore boarding house. I have a brother but we don't really talk. What about you?"

"Well my parents are both alive but they travel so much that they are never home. It is just me and my older brother, Max, normally."

"That must be so..." Suddenly he is cut off by shouts coming from by the bonfire.

"Help! Someone call 911!"

"OMG! It's Vikki!"

"She's losing a lot of blood, it looks like an animal attack." I turn to see what is going on and when I turn back to Stefan he is gone.

* * *

"So he just disappeared?" Rose asks as we sit at the grill.

"Yeah. I turn to see what everyone is shouting about and when I look back to him he is gone."

"Wow, that's weird." We sit there for a few minutes before I see a new guy sitting two tables down from us looking at Rose.

"Hey, Rose, your Mr. Right is looking this way," I tell her. She immediately looks and then motions for him to come sit. He smiles at her and I see Caroline sitting at the table in between us thinking he is smiling at her. He gets up and walks towards us and I can see her face drop when he passes her by before sitting with us.

"I'll just leave you two alone, I say getting up from the table.

* * *

I'm in the kitchen eating a snack when there is a knock on the door. I open it to find Stefan.

"Hey," he says. " I'm sorry about earlier. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you are okay though? You disappeared kinda fast..."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Would you like to come in and talk?"

"I'd love to."

**What did you think? REVIEW! **


	2. NEW STORY IDEA!

Okay, so Brittany and I have decided that we are just too LOTR obsessed to not do this and have made the amazing decision to write an awesome LOTR collab for you all. Here is our story's summary:

* * *

**Elizabeth Anne Jacobs and her best friend Alexandria Rose Winters are in for a big surprise. What seems like a normal afternoon will send them to Middle Earth only to be separated in this foreign land. Can they make their way back to each other and stay alive? Or will they face new dangers while finding love along the way?**

I hope you guys think that it will be worth your time to read! It will be named **THE HEART OF A HERO!**

Much love to everyone!

- Kelsey


End file.
